warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Velocidad de recarga
La velocidad de recarga ocurre cuando el jugador intenta disparar un arma no cuerpo a cuerpo con un cargador vacío, o si el jugador presiona el botón de recarga manual con menos munición completa en el cargador. Mientras se produce la animación de recarga, el jugador no puede intentar disparar el arma. El tiempo dedicado a la recarga se basa en la velocidad de recarga del arma individual, que puede modificarse mediante mods. El tiempo de recarga funciona como un período de desventaja para el jugador, y el proceso de recarga puede ser interrumpido por acciones como rodar, aterrizajes duros, ser derribado, cuerpo a cuerpo, y el uso de habilidades sin mano. Sin embargo, aún se pueden tomar otras acciones para compensar la incapacidad de disparar. Recarga manual |ps4= }} Al disparar un arma hasta que esté vacía, el juego en realidad no inicia inmediatamente una recarga. Hay un retraso corto pero muy real de aproximadamente medio segundo, 1 que reduce significativamente el DPS sostenido de un arma. Esta demora se puede evitar presionando la tecla de recarga tan pronto como el cargador del arma esté a punto de agotarse, suponiendo que el disparador se mantenga presionado o se presione rápidamente en el caso de las armas semiautomáticas. Todos los siguientes cálculos sobre los efectos de la velocidad de recarga en DPS solo son precisos suponiendo que se está utilizando la recarga manual; de lo contrario, su beneficio de usar estos mods disminuirá. Mods de recarga Para fines de equilibrio (especialmente en el caso de los Mods Riven donde se pueden lograr efectos de más del 100% cuando se usan con mods regulares), el mod "Tiempo de recarga" total de las armas no es el objetivo de los mods; Tener un 100% de velocidad de recarga en un arma de recarga de 2 segundos no hace que la recarga sea instantánea, sino que hace que el arma se recargue el doble de rápido, lo que resulta en un tiempo de recarga de 1 segundo. El tiempo de recarga se calcula siguiendo esta fórmula: Tiempo de recarga de armas (1 + Mod Bonus de recarga)}} Por ejemplo, una Braton con un tiempo de recarga de 2.0 segundos y un rango 5 de Manos rápidas (+ 30% de velocidad de recarga) tendrían un nuevo tiempo de recarga de: 2.0 ÷ (1+0.30) = 1.54s *'Tiempo de recarga de armas': se refiere a la cantidad de tiempo base indicada en una carta de arma no modificada. *'Mod Bonus de recarga': se refiere al aumento de velocidad marcado como porcentaje en las tarjetas de mod, expresado como decimal a dos lugares. Agarre rápido.png|link=Agarre rápido Manos rápidas.png|link=Manos rápidas Manos rápidas Prime.png|link=Manos rápidas Prime Recarga agotada.png|link=Recarga agotada Bombeo táctico.png|link=Bombeo táctico Recarga escalofriante.png|link=Recarga escalofriante Velocidad impresionante.png|link=Velocidad impresionante Furia buscadora.png||link=Furia buscadora Tenga en cuenta que si bien puede instalar con éxito Agarre rápido y Velocidad impresionante en una sola arma de mano sin discrepancias, Manos rápidas no se pueden colocar en un arma con Manos rápidas Prime, y viceversa. Los arcos, francotiradores y lanzadores se benefician de los mods de recarga tipo Rifle. Además, hay algunos Mods exclusivos de PvP que afectan la recarga: Escotilla suelta.png|link=Escotilla suelta Cámara suelta.png|link=Cámara suelta Cargador suelto.png|link=Cargador suelto Capacidad máxima.png|link=Capacidad máxima Capacidad cargada.png|link=Capacidad cargada Capacidad completa.png|link=Capacidad completa Por último, los mods enumerados a continuación no afectan la recarga en sí, pero hacen que el arma se recargue gradualmente mientras está enfundada. Estos mods se pueden usar tanto en PvP como en PvE: Recarga táctica.png|link=Recarga táctica Preparar y recargar.png|link=Preparar y recargar Eyectar cargador.png|link=Eyectar cargador Acción con una mano Acción con una mano are actions that can be done while reloading or charging. They are called such because the animations to cast these abilities generally use up to one hand each, leaving the other hand free to reload weapons. This does not imply that all ability animations which show only one hand doing things are one-handed abilities; it only refers to the fact that a hand is still able to be reloading a weapon while the ability is being cast. One can take advantage of this mechanic to further increase their efficiency and flow of actions. Sustained Damage Per Second Players looking to achieve as high as single-target damage as possible might wish to consider the effects of reload speed modifiers on their weapons. Burst damage considers damage as an instantaneous sample of averages, relying purely on the damage dealt by each attack and how many attacks can be dealt per second. Sustained damage, on the other hand, relates to encounters that last beyond a single clip and therefore must include reload time into its average. Currently, modding for reload speed is a poor choice on almost every weapon in this regard, due to the opportunity cost of using the same mod slot for elemental damage or the like. There are some conditions where reload speed can be considered valuable, however. Reload Speed vs Cadencia de fuego Sustained DPS works as a function of total damage dealt over the combined period of firing the weapon and finishing the reload. If the combined period is split into two parts, then an increase in either can be easily compared the other. For example: * Viper is a pistol that spends its entire clip in 0.97 seconds. It then needs 1.1 seconds to be reloaded. * For 7 mod capacity, a player can install either a rank 5 Agarre rápido or a rank 3 Pistolero. * Rank 3 Pistolero increases the Viper's fire rate from 14.4 to 21.31, reducing time spent firing from 0.97 seconds to .66 seconds. Combined with the reload time, the viper deals 224 damage over 1.76 seconds, assuming no críticos o damage modifiers, for a sustained DPS of 127.27. * Rank 5 Agarre rápido decreases the Viper's reload time from 1.1 to 0.74 seconds. Combined with the firing time, the viper deals 224 damage over 1.71 seconds, for a sustained DPS of 131.99. The Viper is a rare instance of a weapon with nearly-equal firing and reload times. The vast majority of weapons have a greater percentage of time spent firing compared to reloading. Furthermore, as players progress in the game, their limiting factor becomes mod slots, not mod capacity, and so a more apt version of the above comparison would be a rank 5 Pistolero (at 9 capacity) where its 72% increase in fire rate far outperforms the 48% increase in reload speed. Only weapons where the reload time significantly dominates the firing time (the Tigris, for example, spends 1 second shooting and 1.8 seconds reloading) should one even consider choosing Reload Speed mods in opposition to Fire Rate mods. Reload Speed vs Magazine Capacity Capacidad de cargador increases the amount of ammo in a single clip while keeping Cadencia de fuego constant. Therefore, if any weapon of any fire rate has its magazine of any capacity increased by 60%, it will take 60% more time to finish off its clip, except for rounding discrepancies. Because sustained DPS considers both the time spent firing and the time spent reloading, magazine size also acts nearly identical to reload speed, by reducing the percentage of total time spent reloading as opposed to firing. For example: * Grakata spends its entire clip in 3 seconds, and then spends 2.4 seconds reloading. As a percentage, ~55% of sustained Grakata usage is firing time, while ~45% is reloading time. * Max rank Manos rápidas reduces the reload time to ~1.85 seconds, making firing time represent ~61% of sustained Grakata DPS. * Max rank Cargador deformado increases firing time to 3.9 seconds, making firing time represent ~62% of sustained Grakata DPS. Without even calculating the resulting DPS, it can be shown that a 30% increase in magazine capacity has almost the same effect as a 30% increase in reload speed. That means that, if ever in the situation to choose between the two effects, consider the other factors. * For rifles, a maxed Manos rápidas drains 2 fewer mod capacity points than a maxed Cargador deformado for the same DPS change. * For shotguns, the Bombeo táctico mod drains the same as Ammo Stock but the latter makes a 60% magazine increase while the former only makes a 30% reload speed increase. References en:Reload speed